


Birthday Blast

by DesertScribe



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Explosions, Extra Treat, Gen, Magic, Showing Off, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/pseuds/DesertScribe
Summary: When Thomas Nightingale, my boss and magic instructor, suggested a quick trip to the countryside for an educational birthday surprise, I had expected maybe a visit to some old manor with both interesting architecture and magical history...





	Birthday Blast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melody_Jade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Jade/gifts).



When Thomas Nightingale, my boss and magic instructor, suggested a quick trip to the countryside for an educational birthday surprise, I had expected maybe a visit to some old manor with both interesting architecture and magical history, and if I got really lucky, possibly the place would have been converted into a high-end restaurant which served good food followed by good birthday cake. I hadn't expected anything like this.

"Sometimes, Peter, you need to do more than simply disable your opponents' heavy weaponry."

A decommissioned PSU armored Sprinter van was apparently the closest (definitely not _close_ , but close enough) approximation of a military tank that could be acquired on short notice without anyone asking too many questions. I can't say that Nightingale's sudden, powerful, chillingly casual blast of magic vaporized it, but it was a near thing. The concussive force of the spell, over and done with before I could begin to guess at how many formae had gone into casting it, shattered the vehicle to the point where, if there were any pieces of if left that were larger than a walnut, then they must have been thrown high enough that they hadn't come down yet, because I couldn't find any as I scanned the suddenly empty field with my binoculars from our perch on a neighboring hill.

"Care to see that again?" Nightingale asked, as if he were offering to show me an obscure chess move instead of the obliteration of several tons of steel.

There were three more (now somewhat dented) Sprinter vans waiting at the field's edge. My face began to ache, and I realized that it was because I was grinning so widely. 

"God, yes."

I can't tell my mother it was the best birthday ever, for fear of her retribution, but it totally was.


End file.
